


Time will heal you, my dear

by momocho



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Depression, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Recovery, i tried to make this as fluff as possible, it´s my first time writting have mercy plz, moomin is depressed, snufkin helps moomin but does not solve the problem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momocho/pseuds/momocho
Summary: Lately Moomin can´t seem to bring himself to appreciate the beautiful things this world offers anymore. No one knows what caused it, yet it appeared so suddenly... Now, it has been years since he´s been dealing with… whatever this is.A curse...a disease...a test... a lesson...





	Time will heal you, my dear

**Author's Note:**

> Mom said it´s my turn to self-reflect onto the moomin characters.
> 
> I started reading and watching The moomins and now i´m obsessed and now you are going to suffer with me >:)
> 
> Ok, so here´s the thing: it´s my first time writing, but i'm and idioté so :/ But please have mercy, english is not my first language, i learned it by myself and if i am really bad writing in my native language imagine how this ride will go...good luck. Anyways, the story:

Sometimes Moomintroll felt like something was missing inside him…he wouldn´t understand how, but it just happened. You see, there are days when he doesn´t want to take a bath, others when he hardly gets up from bed and more when it´s a miracle that he is sitting in the living room. Some days an achievement was just eating breakfast.

 

 

 

Today is one of these days.

 

No one knows what caused it but it came very suddenly and now it has been years since he´s been dealing with… whatever this is.  

 

 “… It´s happening again Mamma” said Moominpappa from the kitchen table, reading his usual newspaper and drinking coffee. “Our Moomin hasn´t come out of his room and it´s almost noon”.

 

“Oh dear” turns Moominmamma, looking into the direction of Moomintroll´s bedroom “but he has been doing really well lately”.

 

“What´s happening? Is there something wrong with Moomintroll?” asked the always curious Little My, while eating her breakfast, along with Moominmamma.

 

“He is kind of sick, perhaps he is drained or something” responded Moominpappa.

 

“But he literally was hanging out with us yesterday, we even went to the lake and made flower crowns!” exclaimed, raising her arms high, “how could be get sick if the weather was totally fine?”

 

“I don´t know, Little My, it just happens sometimes”

 

“It can´t just happen, there has to be an actual reason for that!” Her face is frowning in her huge state of worry, adding more years than she appears.

 

“I´m going upstairs to leave him breakfast and see if he will join us later” commented Mamma as she was leaving her plate in the sink and preparing Moomin´s breakfast on a tray. “Oh do please leave him some books to entertain himself, I don´t want him to stay bored inside”.

 

“Of course, my dear”.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

It was a lovely day to go fishing by the bridge, so that´s what Snufkin did. It was already past the morning and the wind was hitting in a relaxing manner. I wonder where Moomintroll is, thought the mumrik, we haven´t seen each other for a short while. Well, of course they hadn´t, the always traveler went to grab some coffe beans at the keeper´s camp that´s by the mountain.

 

“I got a lot of coffee beans, perhaps I could give some to Mamma and help her burn them” said aloud as he was waiting patiently for any fish to catch the bait. Patience indeed…

 

Perhaps It passed an hour or so when a little-oops, sorry- a small creature appeared in his line of vision “Snufkin!” Screamed Little My “Hullo, sister” setting his fishing rod he continued “What troubles did you cause while I was out?”

 

“You came back!” huh? “Well, of course I would” Said Snufkin, a bit confused “I always come back”.

 

“Yeah yeah, I know, it´s just- well, I think Moomin is sick”

 

 “uhhhh, excuse me?” Oh no.

 

“You heard me”.

 

“But… how? I know I haven´t been able to see him lately, yet last time we met he was completely fine” said in a calm demeanor, trying not to let the worry crumble on his face, but -let´s be real-, at this point he is exasperated and about to have a heart stroke because, oh my, his dear moomin is sick and in trouble and oh dear what will we do? He is sick and maybe he´ll die and then he´ll be alone and then he won´t be able to move on and his world will crumbl-

 

“Snufkin, hey! Come back!” says the mymble, snapping the mumrik from his thoughts.

 

“Yes, Little My?” answers without losing his composture.

 

“Moomin. Sick”

 

“Oh, right… Let´s go then” Walking towards the Moominhouse- he even left the cane and the bucket on the bridge, how careless-, with the little creature following behind, the mumrik asked curiously “But how it happened?”

The mymble was frowning a bit “We don´t know what happened to him and hasn´t gotten out of his bedroom for like, an entire week! He only leaves his room to go to the toilet or grab another book from Pappa´s library. Yesterday Snorkmaiden and Sniff came to visit and play some games and when we asked him to hang with us he was sitting and looking out of focus, as if his soul left his body!”

 

“That´s… weird”. Just as they arrive, Moominmamma opens the front door “Greetings, Snufkin!” they come to a stop to greet her “Hello, mamma. Little My recently informed me that moomintroll was sick”

 

“Oh dear, we still don´t know what made him sick but we are trying to help him as much as we can” said in an exasperated tone. This is truly alarming for the mumrik, everyone is nervous and concerned “Come on in, my children, i´ll make some tea for you. Snufkin, If you´d like, go pay a visit to moomin´s room, he hasn´t move from there and I think it would be good for him to stretch his body a bit” said the lady “Thank you mamma” walking to the kitchen mamma started boiling water while the mymble was sitting and started conversation with her.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Moomintroll was lying on his bed -not asleep just resting- when two knocks were heard from his door “Moomin, it´s me, Snufkin” Oh great, the last creature he wanted to see in this state is here.

…

 

“Come in”

 

Wait- shit, no you weren´t supposed to say that- ugh. The door opened and there he was, the love of his life -don´t tell My or she will start teasing him until he dies-,  to be quite honest, he didn´t expect to see what he saw once he entered the room. The troll was laying on that bed as if he had lived there all his life... It´s so odd, to see him like this. He is always cheerful, walking, searching, making conversation with someone... It pains a lot to see him in this state.

 

“Hullo, my friend” walking towards the bed, he goes to give his friend a hug “Hello, Snufkin” Moomin tried to sit…tried.

 

“How you are doing? Mamma and My told me you were sick, but… I don´t see you having a fever” the troll sighed “I´m not sick, I am just…kind of tired” Snufkin chuckled “Kind of?” a sigh “Well, no, I’m actually really tired” corrected the troll as he was moving to give space for the mumrik to lay with him “of what?” taking off his boots, scarf and coat he lies down and cuddles his companion “I don´t know” snuggled up the moomin.

 

“I see” comments Snufkin, laying his head into the troll´s furry chest “you smell a bit, you haven´t taken a bath?”

 

“No”

 

“And why is that? You take baths regularly and everything!”

 

“I haven´t gotten out from here for quite a few days” No shit. “What!? How is that possible?”

 

“I don´t even know myself. I have been feeling so tired that I only want to sleep for the rest of my life” oh dear, please don´t, if he slept for the rest of his life, what would Snufkin do with himself? “My dear, don´t be silly, the flowers are blooming beautifully for you to be missing it”

 

“I know but- sigh, Snufkin, I feel so confused because there are moments when I feel a lot and there are others when I can´t even feel any sort of emotion. Sometimes I feel like I have some sort of hammer on my chest and other times I can´t even know if I have any organ inside. Lately I can´t even bring myself to do any-fucking-thing!”

 

Listening he was trying to come to a conclusion and form a solution, but for the moment it was primordial to go for the basic “I understand you, my friend. Why don´t we try to at least to do something to distract you, how about you take a bath to relax yourself?”

 

Taking a bath doesn´t seem so appealing, but he hasn´t taken one for quite a while, so maybe he could take the offer “will you take it with me then?”

 

“Uhhh sure” the plan backfired, as he already bathed at the river and he doesn´t want to do it again, but at least he is getting up. After Moomintroll stretched he offered his hand to Snufkin and they both parted towards the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was the roller coaster? This is kind of like the introduction so please expect a bit more from this. 
> 
> Also, yeah, i got inspired to start writing cuz someone told me that doing it relaxes them and all that stuff, so i thought "huh, maybe that could help" and then i got like a huge wave of ideas and then i started making this. 
> 
> I have been dealing with depression for quite a while, but i'm still not an expert in the subject, so maybe there will be some things that maybe won´t be correct, but i´ll try my best to maintain the facts and everything as correct as possible. 
> 
> I'll try to update once a week, but I don't know how college will kill me in the next days. Also, If i made some sort of mistake or want to give me some recommendations and observations please do so!
> 
> Ok, i´ll stop talking, have a nice life, chao!!


End file.
